Harry Blacks new world
by The Dark Lil Twist
Summary: 29 year old Harry trys to send a book back to his younger self but ends up sending himself into a new world in the body of a 7 year old, thinking he is in a world where magic doesnt exsit and his own had been replaced by strange new powers he forges himself a new life...
1. Chapter 1

It was a bleak day in Godric hollow, although that isn't saying much as it has been a bleak 5 years for the entire wizarding world. The heavens opened up with a flash of light and a crack of thunder that tremored the war torn world below. The turbulent wind whipped at the trees, threating to uproot the ancient forest that surrounded the small town.

If any of the occupants where to look out of there windows they would see a peculiar siloet of a man, towering over the small untended grave stones. In the darkness no features could be identified but all who dared to let their gaze linger for more than a glace could tell he was waiting, waiting for something big and specular to happen.

He stood as still as the statues surrounding him and mourned in silence but he didn't come here to just mourn he came here to finish the spell. He came back to where it all started 29 long years ago. Back when people still held hope in their hearts. It was hard to think back. To remember all that once was and what could have been. All his mistakes. He blamed himself for the deaths of his friends, family, acquaintances that didn't deserve to die.

He had of coursed tried, he tried so so hard but in the end he still failed, oh he fulfilled that dammed prophecies that had been haunting his steps since birth, he had murdered Tom 4 years after the battle of Hogwarts but had lost his best friends. Though he didn't think he could still class Ron and Hermione as friends. After their deaths he soon learnt that Dumbledore had PAID them to befriend him and spy on him. His own friends. That had been hard to swallow but he didn't have the heart to hate or despise them, after all they were just children they couldn't stand against Dumbledore's manipulations and false identity of a kind old man just looking out for an orphan young boy. He scoffed at his own foolishness of believing in that façade, oh how Snape was right about him; he really was an ignorant little boy but not anymore. Gone was the childish look and innocent gleam in his eye, gone was his ignorance and belief in humanity, all has been replaced by a man who has faced too much in too short of time. They called him the black shadow; a man who moved silently with each and every step carefully calculated. He was a warrior who had been trained by the best to be the best. And this was his chance. This was HIS moment. The time was fast approaching where he would either lead the world into destruction or peace and he did something he hadn't done for years, he silently prayed this would work, it had to. It was his last chance to clear his conscience and bring back those who are long gone.

His black wrist watched started to beep, the full moon was at it's highest and Harry James Potter began his last spell he would make in this time.

In the distance shouts and voices could be heard but he blocked it all out, he was good at that now, blocking out the screams of terror that soon occurred if he stayed too long. They were here quicker than he had anticipated but that all right they can get to witness the last act of the shadow in this time.

Grimacing in pain he carried on with the long chat he had memorised and cutinised for 3 years. He raised his wand and shouted the last words before collapsed in pain and darkness finally welcomed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is my first story forgot to put this in the first chapter sorry. Reviews are most welcomed and I have no idea on where this is going so any suggestions are most welcomed. I was thinking of having him grow up in an orphanage becoming the studios' type then finding out Hogwarts and the wizarding world did exist, his parents alive and well but I don't know what era to base this in whether it be in marauders era or something. Also I don't know if I should have voldemort in power or not but I do know he will take great interest in Harry. Maybe Harry will become a part of the black family.

Opening his eyes, wait he had eyes!? His dead, isn't he? Confused he opened his eyes that may or may not be there and saw a familiar yet degusting sight of platform 9 and ¾ . it sent chills down his spine and the wizard struggled to hold in the bile in that was creeping up his throat. he shouldn't be here it's not possible, he got rid of that horcaux so he should of gone on to where ever it is you go when you die but he hadn't why? He failed that's why! Panicking he barely noticed the voice that was addressing him.

It whispered in the wind, wait wind? So death has wind now that's…surprising, "you're not dead little one, your simply in-between" "in-between, where's that, did it work? Has the book gone to my younger self?" He blurted this all out in a single breath un-able to control his need to know what has happened. "I cannot tell you, but I can tell you that you're going to another world" "Another world?!" "Patients young one and yes it will different and similar to what you already know. As a baby you died here." "Really, that's interesting" Harry was about to think on how that would of changed this new world when the voice carried on as if he said nothing. "You will get the powers of your birth right and live however you wish. Choose a new name and begin you're journey" by now the voice had gotten fainter and he could barely hear it anymore. Now that he thought about it, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it no matter how hard he tried "who are you?" he demanded "I must go now, good luck my son" and with that the useable being left him to his thoughts.

Breathing deeply he closed his eyes, still questioning all that he heard. He cleared his mind and thought about it. He wouldn't get to see his friends and family who died but in all honestly he hadn't expected to, they would of gone to a better place than what he expected to go to when he went on the next great adventure. But a new world doesn't sound so bad, yes he would be alone but he was use to that. Maybe a new start wouldn't be so bad, hah! Perhaps he can finally go and look for some nargles! A smile bloomed on his face, Him and Luna where supposed to do that together, lovey Luna always there to make things seem better. His eyes watered a little at the thought of his beloved friend. Clearing his throat Harry pondered on a new name, something that he will remember and responded to… thinking hard he came up with Sirius Black but instantly thought of the flaws in naming himself that. What if Sirius Counterpart was in this world, although it would be fun explaining it, it would be in his best interests to choose a name less well known.

"Hadrian Black" he declared to no one. Ah now this is a problem how was he supposed to get to this new world? If there even is a new world to go to, after all with all the head injury's he had sustained over the years it was very probable that it was all a dream or perhaps death eaters had caught him and tortured him into insanity, but that couldn't work now could it? He was almost certain he already went round the bend a long time ago but if he admitted to being mad would that make him sane since all insane people don't know that they are in fact metal? Yet he did so that it would make sense to conclude he was perfectly normal… brilliant! he thought , smiling to himself at his new found logic and he failed to notice the light show going on behind him.

It crept closer and when the young man turned to look he saw a blinding light, how cliché he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya so this is my new chapter hope you guys like it, any suggestions? I know this one is a little dry but I hope to spice things up later in the story with a epic battle or two no idea how I'm going to write it lol.

Rain pounded down on the earth below and if anyone cared to look they would see a small child left carelessly in an old abandoned building site in the middle of London. But no one did see, and if they did they didn't care. This was how life was you either survived or you died. Strange unexplainable things had been occurring lately and it was scaring people, was it a new terrorist come to blow them up or was it a new gang trying to cause trouble? People just didn't know and it scared them. So they carried on with life as normal but a little bit more on the edge and ignored the strangeness going on around them, this was what humans where good at, ignoring the world around them and what they did to it and pretending that everything will alright.

The small boy stirred as the cold rain pelted down on his pale face, hmm what happened? He thought to himself. The noise from the road was becoming louder and clearer as time went on and the child blinked a couple of times trying to get the world to focus again. "What the hell happened?" He questioned cluelessly to no one. Almost as if a light had been turned the memories flood back to his mind, the spell he had done to send a book containing everything that had happened back to his younger self, the pain he was in and the voice. His eyes widened and he shot up it worked he was in a new world! However all mirth vanished from his face when the pain hit him, grimacing maybe he had gotten up a tad too quickly, after all he had just been dead. Slowly shuffling over to an abandoned car he sat upright in it happy to be away from the harsh wind and rain.

Something wasn't right, looking around he noticed the world seemed bigger and so where he cloths! Dreading what he would see he looked in cars cracked mirror and gasped, "THAT BITCH!, SHE SAID NOTHING ABOUT ME BLOODY SHRINKING INTO A 6 OR 7 YEAR BOY!" he angrily muttered curses at the voice hoping it could hear him. How in the world was he to do anything in such a little body. Sighing at his misfortune and feeling a little more than sorry for himself he examined his new facial features, they were different not like how looked when he actually was this age he looked like a… Black ...like his Godfather, Like Sirius. He still had his mother bright emerald eyes but the colour now held flecks of sliver. They say the eyes reflect the sole how ironic is it that his eyes reflect Slithering's colour. Smirking at the irony he continued to study himself. The scar was finally gone, in fact all his scars are gone and he was much leaner and healthier than he had ever been at this age! His black hair was amazingly NOT looking like its usual untameable birds nest instead the silky locks fell gracefully over his pale face. His cheeks where higher and his lips fuller. I guess when I choose my new name It really meant I was choosing my new identity in this world. Could have been worse he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

As he got his head around all that has happened his training started kicking in as if it was instinctual, unconsciously he began surveying the area looking for exists and any potential threats. Thinking about it he knew that he needed a better place to crash than an old beat up car. Shifting uncomfortably in the faded, red BMW he searched around for a piece of paper and a pen. Sure he could just conjure one but when he tried any magic it didn't work, having mediated and searched for his core he found that he could not even sense his own magic! That had been a shocker, ashamed to say it he even though a hissy fit braking the already broke car until the doors had all been ripped off, but he sure as hell felt better about it afterwards. Now that he was calm and thinking clearly he had come to the conclusion that it was gone. In a way he felt relieved. No Vodemort, no wizarding world and no chosen one. In all honesty he couldn't be happier to be rid of his burden, sure he will miss it but it was for the best. As the voice had said "he will get new powers" maybe that was to replace his missing magic but he had yet to see what these powers are however the young child somehow just knew that in time he will find out.

After going through the entire car he found a half broken pencil and used some litter from outside as something to write on. If in doubt always make a list, Hermione always did say. Before his thoughts could turn sad he began writing out what he needed to do. He had conclude he was still in London something that made him feel very relieved, at least he would know the place a little but he still needed a place to stay. Maybe an orphanage, a very run down over looked one. He had thought it through and decided the he needed to go somewhere where he can do what he pleased, meaning stay out late, as the caretakers have no concerns over the welfare of its occupants. He needed to get out a lot because Harry had long ago found a thirst for knowledge he didn't know he possessed. What with the Durserly's never allowing him to do better than there precious dudders and Hermione getting jealous if he beat her in class, he just didn't have the chance to find things on his own. But that soon changed. Thoughts tuning sour he wrote down the rest of the things on his list that needed to be done. He wouldn't be ignorant again.

1) Go to an orphanage, 2) find cloths that fit (hopefully get that at orphanage), 3) go to a library and learn about this world, 4) join some fighting classes to stay in shape, 5) find out new powers.

Looking over at his little list he smiled, it was simple. Dressed the way he was he could easily pass as an abandoned child all he had to do was find the right orphanage and wait outside of it. Putting his wand and weapons into his shrinkable suitcase (it doesn't need magic to use it only a password), he stiffly began venturing into his new world. And even as the weather stayed in the same miserable state, Hadrian Black couldn't be happier. Nothing could bring him down. And he already knew the perfect orphanage to go to, one that still sent chills down his spine at thought of it. At the thought that he could be soon sleeping in the same bed his Tom Riddle had slept in. He was heading towards Wools orphanage. He briefly wondered if Tom was still there and almost kicked himself at not finding out the date. How stupid could you get!?

After walking along the streets getting quite a few dirty looks for his oversized clothing he finally spotted a man throwing away a newspaper, rushing over to pick up the newspaper he looked at the date and sighed in relief. He wasn't too far back in time; he was in 2012 (yes I know it's wrong) the same year that he was 7 in his own universe. Deducing that he has no chance of meeting this worlds young Tom Riddle he carried on in his journey careful to stay in the shadows and hop on the bus that will take him to his destination.


	5. Chapter 5

So his plan hadn't gone quiet as he thought, he had arrived at the orphanage but it was late and no caretaker will be looking out of there widows at this time of night, so there will be no one to spot him. Just his luck he thought instead they will tucked into their warm beds. Shivering and wishing this God dam rain would come to an end he went to find some shelter. He would just have to wait till morning.

Finding a park he went Into the children's playground, keeping an eye out for any police or people in hear up to no good he made his way to the tunnel and slipped inside of it. At least its dry he thought, ah well he was used to roughing it out in the wilderness, one more night of it isn't going to hurt and with that Harry fell into a light sleep.

Groaning he rolled onto his side and rubbed his tired eyes, the rain had thankfully stopped but there was still the ever present chill in the air that England seemed to always have. Getting out of the tunnel and looking to the sky, judging by the how high the sun was he thought it must be around 5 in the morning. Time to get going then, he stomach rumbled with hunger but Harry ignored that and carried on with his journey back to the orphanage, hopefully this time without any complications.

Putting on a sad face he sat down outside of the rusted iron gates, hopefully it won't take too long. Unfortunately his plea was ignored and it took hours until someone noticed his presence. About time he thought. He was taken to meet an old hag like women who stared at him, feeling a little annoyed with the look he cleared his throat and put his acting skills to the test.

"Excuse me ma'am, where am I? My aunt left me hear" sniffing a little for effect he carried on saying "she said I was to stay here now" by now he forced a couple of tears out not that the women seemed bothered by it. Bitch he thought. "You're at MY orphanage young man and while your hear you will BEHAVE you hear me?" the old lady spat as she talked and her screechy voice was grating on his nerves. "Yes ma'am" he responded, "I don't want any nonsense from you, you got that? Here's the form go find Miss Upfold once your done with it she will take you to your new room." "okay, thank you, I promise to be good" he said in a small voice the women who he thought was called Huggens as he saw that name on her desk, shrugged her shoulders and he took that as his que to leave, something he do so gladly the woman stunk and the he was having a hard time dodging the spit that flow from her mouth when she talked. As he closed the door he heard the vile woman say "As if we need another brat to feed". How rude.

Sitting on the dirty ripped arm chair he processed to fill out the form she gave him, it was about where he had come from, how he got hear ect.. It was very boring for a warrior who just came from a war but he filled it out quickly enough. Lying about almost everything he went to find Miss Upfold, whoever the hell she is.

Turning the corner he saw a red headed women and asked her for miss Upfold and was glad to find out that was her. She had a warm feel about her, her face was welcoming and eyes where kind with only a hint of pity for him whenever her gaze landed on him. She then processed to show him around the orphanage and introducing him to other member of staff and some kids who came up to her. He got cloths that where obviously hand me downs but at least they fitted and was showed to a room where he had it all to himself.

Getting changed he thought that this was defiantly the right place to come to, except for Miss Upfold the other caretaker seemed to care very little for the children.

Going down the old wooden staircase he went to the lunch room, the place was easy to memorise after all Hogwarts was one of the hardest place's to remember the lay out, what with the stair cases changing and sometimes even the room disappearing. This place was a piece of cake.

Arriving there he got some questioning looks, but apart from that he was mostly ignored, something he was thankful for. It was hard work dumbing down his intelligence to that of a 7 year old. Getting a sandwich and a glass of water he sat down by himself thankful for being left alone, however his happiness was short lived as a young boy around 7 or 8 approached him and sat down cheerfully at his table, the boys 2 friends where behind him to watch the exchange.

Sighing Harry smiled back at the brown hair boy and studied him a little, he had short hair, blue eyes and a very friendly persona, he was a little taller than Harry something which greatly annoyed him. Suddenly a hand was thrusted into his face, startled he looked up to its owner and shook it, as he did this he said "hullo I'm Harry, I'm new" " yh I know you're the new kid , I'm jay iv been here for like everrrrrr! I see you met Miss Huggens right pain she is, she grounded me and is making me clean the kitchens for no reason, well I did punch some kid but they totally started it!" sighing Harry continued to talk with the kid and later his two friends till lunch had finished. It was mostly Jay doing the talking, where that kid got his energy from was something Harry would love to know. Going back to his dingy little room with only a bed , desk and dresser in it he thought of how much longer he could take of this, he wasn't a child he was an adult for Christ sake!.


	6. Chapter 6

So he had been hear for about 3 years, a very long and boring 3 years at that! He was 10 now and was glad to be older as that meant less questioning looks from passers-by when they see him out and about on his own, the less attention he got the better.

He had settled into a routine here something which he beat himself up for as being in a routine left you predictable and open for attacks but he always reminded himself that this was a different time and that war was long behind him, it's about time he forgot it. But it was hard, he still had the occasional nightmare and couldn't fully trust anyone so far not a single person had made it past his exterior, something he was rather proud of especially since he had to talk to a councillor at school as he was in care. He mange to fool her and the rest of the world and as far as Harry is concerned that is how it should be.

He often went to the library something which made him a target of jealous bully's since the teachers where constantly praising him for and he was even moved up 3 years. But he soon sorted the bully's out after attending a couple of karate classes, he had to wait to sort them out otherwise people would question where he knew how to fight. Apart from Miss Upfold, his employer Dave (he works at computer shop repairing old things into new things) and Jay he didn't really bother talking to anyone else, why should he? Wasn't like Harry intended to stick around for long once he turned 16 he was going.

Life hear was good as it can be and he was hell bent on keeping it that way, no one really knew him and while being stuck in this body was annoying he was kept entertained by learning new things, he especially loved science and maths and was classed as a child genius. although things had been peaceful there was something disturbing him, something always at the back of his mind, there where 'strange' occurrences of unexplainable things happening, it's not often but it's happening and he couldn't help but wonder…wonder if his world is still here, shaking his head he thought that must be impossible, anyway its none of his business he has got a good thing going for him here and he wasn't about to mess things up.

He got up and went to another part of the library; this part had a lot of information on fantasy. His powers where still a no show so Harry had made it his new mission to find out what they were, he suspected one was to do with the memory since he has an almost photographic memory but he couldn't be sure as he had this before he was sent here, after he mastered Occlumency he memory was near perfect and he knew of squibs who could still do a form of Occlumency maybe that's what he could do?.

Sighing he got out a random book and signed it out. It was time to go back home.

It was summer time now and all the kids where out and about all except Harry Black, he was indoors.. painting, something had been surprised to find out he was good at. It helped him, his own form of therapy. He brought the painting equipment from his pay checks and painted his old world, his friends and family even the enemy. He was glad he did it , it was very therapeutic for him. Right now he was painting a nameless death eater, swirling the blacks and greys on canvass, it was looking pretty good he thought to himself, the mask was done now for the eyes, he always hated doing the eyes, they never reflect the emotion he wanted them to …ever. Guess you can't be good at everything right?

"Harry…Harryyyy, HADRIANNNNN!" a voice shouted at him, startling from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Jay at the doorway, he hadn't changed a bit, but now Harry was taller than him, hah! "yh" he replied in a bored voice, "harry harry haryyy we are playing football wanna play too?" Jay bounced excitedly "no thankz" "you sure" the boy replied with a sad look "yh, im sure" Personally He hated football, it was stupid and he was terrible at it, "oh okay, SEE YA!" and with that he rushed out of Harrys room, he didn't understand why the boy was his friend, harry treated him horribly but the boy just insisted.

Deciding he might as well go downstairs he packed away his painting things and left the painting out to dry. Going down stairs he looked at the kitty calendar and noticed the date, today was his birthday yippee he thought sarcastically. As he continued down stairs he thought back on what his 11th birthday had been like, but his thought where interrupted by loud, impatient Hoot. Huh?


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell was that? Looking around to search for the owner of that screech he soon found the owl on top of the cabinet looking expectantly at him, it can't be what he thought it was, could it? He had lost all his magic hadn't he? What the bloody hell was going on! Heading straight for that damned bird he untied the letter from its leg. The very heavy letter that was most defiantly NOT made from paper but of parchment. Staring mockingly at him was Hogwarts crest confirming that this was an invitation letter, gulping he sat down and noticed his hands where shacking.

Scoffing at his own foolishness he reassured himself, "Come on Harry don't be a coward just open it, you've faced much worst" he whispered to himself, breathing deeply he turned it over and there it was, the loopy writing of Hadrian Black written in green. Not bearing to continue opening it he stuffed it back into his pocket and refused to think on it.

Walking around the neighbourhood until it turned dark was what he did instead of confuting the letter, but no matter how hard the time traveller tried he could not completely forget it. He knew he had to read it eventually, that his curiosity to find out would overtake him but he just didn't want to, he didn't want to deal with anything to do with the wiziding world anymore he had enough of it but he should off expected something like this to happen, it always did and even after all this time he was still shocked that he couldn't find complete happiness or peace, that he just could not be left alone as he wanted to be. He should be grateful for the 3 years he had.

Sighing he sat down in the deserted park, swinging a little on the swing with the crumpled letter in his hands, hear goes nothing he thought with little enthusiasm.

Tearing open the seal he read through it, it was the same letter he had got last time explain about Hogwarts and the wiziding world, however he didn't recognise all the books on the list. Taking out the sheet of white paper and a pen he had brought with him for this purpose he began writing the letter, "now how should I start this" he said out loud to himself, looking at the Hogwarts letter find whom he was to address the letter to, he had to double look "BLOODY HELL" he almost fell of the swing in surprise! No, not that much could of change! Could it? Nope no way there's no bloody way HE would be the head of a school filled with innocent minds. But there it was written under the deputy's name was Tom Riddle. Trying to calm himself down he thought how this could have happened, how his worst enemy is now the headmaster of his beloved school, Thinking about it he remembered that Dumbledore did say Tom expressed his interest at having the position of defence but to actually become the head, well that was something of a shock to say the least.

There was no way he was going to NOT check this out and if posing as a 11 year old student got him that information then so be it!

He began writing his letter, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pass as the ignorant, happy-go-luck orphan he chose to instead pose as the hardened kid and wrote a fairly formal and cold letter, without the useless blabbering of stupid questions that most muggleborns would no doubt bombard the headmaster or deputy with.

Calling over the owl that hadn't stop following him he ties it to her leg and watched as it flew off until he could no longer see it. He went home to prepare and think on how to deal with this new…situation. He had to prepare himself to expect to see Riddle and maybe many Death eaters! It wouldn't look good for an eleven year old to start cursing every dark wizard he sees now would it?

He expected someone to be knocking on the old doors of the orphanage soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry guys, it's been 2 weeks since I have last updated and this is a very short chapter, even for me, but I'm running out of ideas.

Harry was right in thinking that somebody would come and visit him soon as the next day Miss Upfold informed him of a strange looking man wanting to see him.

All night he had prepared his mind for his to make sure he didn't let on what he knew about these people, to play the ignorant orphan. Harry slowly made his way downstairs and peaked into the room, assessing form any signs of hostility. He observed the man sitting in the old worn striped arm chair. He held himself with pride and dignity, obviously pureblood by the looks of him. Sighing to himself, Harry made his presence known to the occupants in the room.

Miss Upfold quickly ended her conversation to the man and left Harry to it, patting him on the back as she passed him.

Walking into the room he cautiously eyed the strange man, never turning is back on him. And the man's eyes never left him as he crossed the room, taking in his appearances, weighing Harry up. Letting the man address him first Harry stood by the sofa, "Hello, I'm Mr Kane and you must be Hadrian Black?" "yes sir, I am" Harry replied, "I'm sure your caretaker spoke with you as to why I am here yes?" not waiting for an answer Mr Kane stood up and continued talking "I'm a very busy man Mr Black so I'm going to be blunt about this. You're a wizard, going to one of the best wizarding schools in the world called Hogwarts and yes this is all real" as soon as he said this he took out a long wand thinking that the man was going to attack Harry hand went flying to his consoled throwing knife but all was for naught as the man simply cast a lumos to demonstrate that it was real. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity and placed his hands in front of him so Mr Kane would not notice his slip up and changed his blanked face to that of awe.

Mr Kanes light blue eyes looked at him and told Harry that they were to be going to the ministry, Harry was worried about this. Why would they be going there? Wouldn't they be going to Diagon ally instead? Had this man seen through his façade? No, no of course not! Maybe this was how they introduced muggleborns or something, after all this was a different universe.

He took a hold of the tall man's arm and apperated away with him, he thoughts swirling with possibilities. This was the start of a new chapter of his life.

If any of you have any ideas please message me, I really need some help with this.


End file.
